


Secrets Within

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Kid Peter Parker, Mentions of Therapy, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is doing his best, Tony helps Peter heal, Urination, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Due to his past abuse, seven-year-old Peter can take a quick shower but he can't bring himself to use the toilet.   There are too many negative memories preventing him from doing so.   His toileting habits have him being moved from one foster home to the next until Tony takes him home and adopts him.  Even the, he's too scared to pee where he's supposed to but equally scared to pee where he's not supposed to because so far, Tony's been really good to him... and he just doesn't know what to do!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 201
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Secrets Within

Peter lay in his new bed with his teeth clenched legs curled up to his chest. He'd been spending time with Mr. Stark for a while but this was his first time night staying in his house which was really awesome because he liked Tony. The man took him to fun places and bought him fun things and let him talk about all of the things that made him excited, he even asked him questions and helped him figure out things he didn't quite understand but the best thing about Mr. Stark was that he didn't get angry when he stuttered or cried. 

That's why he was having such a dilemma. He needed to pee. He'd needed to pee for the last several hours and it was getting to the point where he wasn't going to be able to hold it back anymore and he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't have an accident and he couldn't go in the corner or in the closet because then Tony would send him away just like all the other families had done. People don't like it when you pee places other than the toilet and he knew that but that didn't make using the toilet any less scary.

He still remembered when he was four and his very first foster dad, Mr. Westcott had insisted that he had to help him go potty. Anytime he had to use the bathroom the man would walk him in there, pull down his pants, and hold his penis for him while he peed. When he was done, Mr. Westcott would keep touching him while making funny noises. But if he tried to pushed the man's hands away or jerk his pants back up he would get a painful spanking. So he started holding his bladder until he had no choice but to allow Mr. Westscott to touch him but he would cry the whole time and that too would earn him a swat to the butt. But when he held it too long and he wet himsel, that was the worst. Mr. Westcott would strip him down to nothing, spank him until he was bruised, and then make him stand in front of the toilet, touching him for hours until he peed again. Then the man would cheer and praise him for going and everything about it was humiliating. 

He lived with Mr. Westscott until he was five and started kindergarten where he wet his pants while sitting on the run one day. When the nice lady had asked him why he told her everything. After that, he was taken to a new home. The people there weren't as scary as Mr. Westscott but he didn't want to take any chances so he stopped using the toilet. He started peeing on the playground under the slide, on the side of the house when he got back from school, in the corner behind a desk or potted plant after everyone was asleep, or in the shower while he washed his hair with lightening speed. Anywhere except for the toilet. 

The problem was that as soon as he was caught, the family started making charts and giving him rewards. They tried to force him to pee in the toilet and he would scream every time they took him into the bathroom. One time, they pulled his pants down for him and he bite them. He'd been put in the corner after that and peed his pants while he was there. He got punished for that too and had to clean up his puddle. It didn't take long for them to get tired of him and have him taken somewhere else. 

That pattern repeated it's self six times before one day his social worker said that there was a really nice man who was looking for a really smart boy to adopt. He knew he was smart. His teachers told him so. He would learn everything before the rest of the class and then they would give him special books to read all on his own. He'd been afraid to meet Mr. Stark at first, even though he knew from the television that he was rich and did a lot of nice things to help a lot of people but then he decided that he really liked him and after a few months, the man asked if he wanted to be adopted. 

He'd said yes without even a second's worth of thought because being adopted by someone who was nice to him sounded like a dream come true. He'd not thought about having to use the toilet until Mr. Stark asked him at dinner if he needed to go because they had been together for hours on end without a break. It was then that he realized that even though Mr. Stark felt safe the toilet didn't and he decided to say that he was fine.

That had been hours ago and now he was not fine. He was scared to go pee in the toilet, even though he knew that there was no one there who would touch him. But he was also scared to pee anywhere else because he didn't want Mr. Stark to get mad and give him away. His eyes watered as he felt a spurt of urine soak into his underpants. He couldn't wait anymore. He had to make a decision. 

he climbed out of bed, holding himself so tight that it hurt and shuffled towards the bathroom but one look inside had him turning on his heels. Then he scanned the room in an effort to find a place where he could empty his bladder with the least chance of getting caught. There wasn't much time to think so he skittered over to the corner where a large armchair had been placed in his room for reading. He dove behind it, frantically pulled his penis out of his underwear while looking over his shoulder at the door, and then released his achingly full bladder into the carpet below. 

It was dark so he couldn't see it but he could hear the way it up starting to puddle and splash and he hoped it dried or at least absorbed before anyone had a chance to find it. He didn't know what he would do it he messed up being able to live with Mr. Stark. The moment he was done he shivered and hurried back to his bed where he instantly fell asleep. 

The next day, Peter felt like he was walking on eggshells as he waited for Mr. Stark to say something about him wetting on the carpet. He knew that there was an AI that watched the house and he could only assume that the AI, JARVIS, would have told on him. Then he considered that maybe JARVIS didn't know what he'd been doing or didn't think he needed to say anything because peeing on the carpet isn't inherently dangerous. Though because it was a Sunday there was no school which meant that he was going to have used that corner again at some point because he wasn't a grown-up. He couldn't hold his bladder for an entire day until Mr. Stark went to bed.

"Do you need to use the bathroom, Pete? Need to pee?" Tony asked him after lunch when he couldn't seem to sit still anymore. He shook his head adamantly in the negative and the man scrunched up his brows in consideration but didn't press. Instead, he announced that he was going to go downstairs to collect some papers from his office and that he would be back in a few minutes time. "Will you be okay by yourself for that amount of time?" he asked and Peter agreed that he would be.

The moment Mr. Stark walked out of the living room, Peter ran into his room and hurriedly peed behind the same chair he'd used the night before. The relief was intense and somewhat terrifying at the same time as his steam lasted for what felt like ages. He was just glad that he was able to finish up and return to his place on the couch before Mr. Stark got back.

After that Peter used the corner in his room on a regular basis and even after a full three months, Mr. Stark never mentioned it. It was working well and he was starting to feel confident that the man wasn't ever going to find out. confident enough that he gave in to his desire to start calling Mr. Stark, Daddy. It wasn't long after that he hit a snag in his established bathroom habits. 

Daddy took him out for a fun Daddy-Peter day and they ended up going all over the city. They ate a fancy lunch and went to play at an arcade and by the time they left there. Peter really really hoped that they were going home because he had to pee so badly that he was sure he was going to wet his pants. "A-are we g-going home now?" he asked, annoyed with himself for stuttering even though his Daddy never seemed to mind it.

"I thought we might go play at one of those indoor playgrounds for a while. We've got some time before we need to eat dinner," the man answered and Peter wanted to cry because he didn't want to pee his pants but he also didn't want to disappoint his daddy so he smiled and said he was excited. However, once they got there, he started having so much fun that he forgot he needed to pee at all until he was running across the floor towards where his daddy was holding an ice cream bar out for him to take and it all came rushing out of him on one long burst.

"I-I-I I'm sorry, D-Daddy. M-Mr. Stark. I'm s-sorry!" he pleaded as he continued to pee while his daddy looked at him. Then the second the last few drops fell into the large puddle he'd made he immediately used his hands to cover his backside and began to wail in fear.

"shh shh shh, Pete. It's okay, Buddy. It was an accident," his daddy tried to soothe but he couldn't seem to stop crying. He could feel Mr. Westcott's hand on his bottom and his fingers on his penis and he couldn't seem to focus on his daddy's words. Then the man picked him up and he started to cry even harder. He couldn't decide if he was about to be beaten or given away and both of those things sounded life-ending.

When they got home, the man carried him to his room and started to strip his clothes. Peter, still in the throughs of an early childhood flashback, started to hit and bite at the man's hands without thinking. It wasn't until he was standing in the middle of his room in his wet underwear while his daddy backed away from him that he calmed down enough to hear what was being said to him.

"Pete, I'm not going to touch you. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you get into some clean clothes," the man said and Peter sniffled and shook his head.

"I-I-I can do it," he said and watched as his daddy nodded his head and left the room. 

Once he was by himself Peter pulled the underwear off and rushed into the bathroom to shower off quickly, glaring at the toilet as he ran past it. He knew he was being stupid. It was nothing but a bowl of water and Mr. Westcott wasn't there and his daddy wouldn't hurt him like Mr. Westcott did but he was still scared. Then when he was done changing clothes he hid under his covers until he heard his daddy calling him saying that he had a bowl of ice cream waiting for him.

Peter didn't get up. He stayed under his covers and cried until he fell asleep, staying that way all the way until the next morning. Except, when he woke up after his nearly eleven-hour sleep he really _had to go._ But before he could he heard his daddy tapping on his door. "J-just a minute!" he shouted as he jumped out of bed and ran behind the chair. Then just as his powerful stream hit the carpet he heard his door opening and even though he was panicking, he couldn't seem to stop peeing and he didn't know what to do!

"It's okay, Pete. Finish relieving yourself and then we can talk, okay?" his daddy said in a calm even tone that didn't do much for Peter's nerves. He was so scared he was going to have to leave.

"I-I'm sorry," he cried as his bladder continued to forcefully empty into the corner. He tried to stop. He tried pinching it off, he tried crossing his legs but nothing was working and all he managed to do was to get pee on his legs and pajama pants. 

"Stop that, Buddy. Just relax and finish going. You're not in trouble," he heard the man say and that was enough to make his still while the last few spurts of pee arced in front of him.

When he was done, his daddy gave him pants to change into since he'd gotten pee on his other ones and then they sat down and snuggled on the bed. "I know you don't use the toilet, Buddy," his daddy said softly. "I know what that monster did to you and I know that you stopped using the toilet to pee after that. I was told all of these things before I ever met you and JARVIS told me on your very first night here that you had peed behind the chair."

"W-why didn't you t-try to m-make me st-stop or- or hit me or g-g-give me away?" Peter asked even though he was a tiny bit scared of the answer.

"Because scrubbing that area while you were at school was easy enough and I was hoping that when you felt comfortable here that you would stop on your own but now I can see that that isn't working," the man said with a sad smile. "But I think I might have an idea."

Peter looked up at the man who had become his daddy with eagerness because it didn't sound like he was going to give him up or hurt him. But even so, the tears were falling down his cheeks. "What are y-you going t-to do w-with me?" he asked and was surprised when a kiss was planted right on top of his head.

"Well for starters I think we're going to find you a different therapist. I don't like the one you've been seeing and they're not really doing a whole lot of good," the man said and Peter nodded his head. He didn't like the therapist his social worker made him go to anyway. She was grumpy and only ever wanted to talk about Mr. Westcott and got more grumpy when he stayed quiet. 

"O-okay but w-what about the- the p-p-p-potty?" he asked with trepidation enough that he resorted back to the babyish terminology as he hid his face in his daddy's side.

"Well," the man said taking a deep breath before he spoke, "I think it would be better if you didn't pee directly onto the floor. What about a plastic potty chair or maybe a bowl or something that can be cleaned out without having to scour the carpet?" he asked and after a moment of thought Peter decided that was okay. He'd peed into a bottle before. So he nodded his head.

"Good. I'll, uh, I'll get something set up in here, behind the chair I guess since that feels safe for you and when we go out- wait- what do you do at school, Buddy?" His daddy asked him and Peter's eyes watered again.

"I-I-I hold it. Or-or go on the playground and s-sometimes in the drain on the b-bathroom floor if- if I'm by my-myself," Peter shamefully replied. He hoped he wouldn't have to stop because he would wet his pants if he didn't.

"Okay, well, we're going to have to talk about that too but when we go out to do fun things, do you think you can tell me if you need to go? Then I can help you find a place you feel safe enough to empty your bladder," his daddy asked him and Peter nodded his head. He was glad that the man understood and wanted to help him. 

Within the next hour after that conversation, Peter had a plastic potty set up behind the chair in his room and at first, his daddy would empty it for him. Then the new much nicer therapist suggested that he do it himself. So he learned how to carefully pour the pee into the big toilet when he was done. At school, he had a potty in the nurse's office, and even though it was a little bit embarrassing it was better than having to pee in the bathroom with the other boys. 

By the time he was nine, he was finally able to start peeing in the toilet at home and at school as long as it was a private bathroom but public spaces continued to be a problem until he was closer to eleven. But until that day came, if he was out with his dad, the man would stop on a dime so that he could relieve himself on the side of the road or into an empty cup whenever he couldn't possibly make it home in time. 

"Thanks, Dad," thirteen-year-old Peter said one day in the car after the man had stopped at three different places in search of a bathroom that felt safe enough to take an emergency pee in.

"For what? For not wanting you to pee in my car?" the man laughed and asked him in return.

"I dunno, for being- nice about all of this. I know I'm a lot and that you-" he began but his dad cut him off.

"Pete, you're a smart kid and so kind and loving and yes, you struggle with something but that's okay, Buddy. We all struggle with something. I'm just glad I was able to help you. That I can still help you," he said with a soft smile that made Peter's heart swell and he knew he was really lucky to have found such a supportive paren and that he was right where he was supposed to be. 


End file.
